Today's consumers enjoy the ability to access a tremendous amount of media content, such as music and videos, at any location or time of day, using a wide variety of media devices.
In some media content environments which recognize playlists of various items of media content, for example playlists of music tracks, a play queue can be used to maintain a list of those items of media content which a user is about to hear next. Typically, the play queue can be directly managed by the user, for example by selecting an “add to play queue” option for a particular item; or can be automatically managed, for example by the user selecting a particular playlist, which may itself be curated by another user, such that all of that playlist's elements are automatically added to the play queue.
However, some play queue implementations may restrict the ability of the user to make certain changes to the play queue, for example to arrange items in a desired order. These are some examples of the types of environments in which embodiments of the invention can be used.